Andrew
'''Andrew '''is the main character of the webisode's, Torn Apart. He is the former husband as Hannah and father of children, Jamie and Billy. He is portrayed by Rick Otto. Before the Apocalypse Before the Outbreak. He was the divorced husband of Hannah and during his time being divorce, he regularly go by Hannah's house and hang out with Jamie and Billy while having a relationship with his second wife, Judy. He seems to have a rivalry with Mike Palmer because of Mike's belief of Andrew making proficient money and being successful off that money. During the Apocalypse: Torn Apart A New Day Andrew is first seen opening the door to his house and shooting a zombie to protect Hannah and dragging her inside. Family Matters Andrew questions Hannah why her head is bleeding and she explains that she was in a car accident. He then is questioned by Jamie and Billy where is Judy after seeing her photo but Andrew avoids the question. Later, he patches Hannah up in the kitchen and explains that the outbreak has been happening everywhere and claims that a delusional Mike thinks terrorist may have been the cause of it. After Andrew is done talking to Hannah, he sees Billy entering with Max's food bowl and questions his location. Andrew quickly tells Billy that he outside but Billy is eager to see Max wants to wake him up, but this causes him to yell at Billy and tells him to put away his food bowl. Hannah calls out Andrew for yelling at Billy which he explains that he was a father last time he checks in which she replies by saying he only been a father on weekends and holidays. Domestic Violence Andrew enters his house filled with sadness after putting down Max hears someone walking in his house and decides to check. As he is looking around, he looks behind him and sees a lady and quickly shoots her, before realizing that the lady he shot was his second wife, Judy and has killed her. He shows quick remorse and hides her body inside the carpet. Neighborly Advice He and Mike searches around Mike's basement in the search for guns and supplies and start having man-to-man talk and understand each other. Mike asks about why Andrew needs guns and Andrew explains about his dog and explains his dog is infected. He tells that he has more of a problem and then shows Andrew his bit on Mike's leg. Andrew insists that they need to take him to the hospital which Mike refuses due to revealing that the CDC is making a cure for the virus and claims it was organized by terrorists. Mike then to go on and explain today was his birthday and how his kids made him a card but had to kill his zombified wife, Maggie. Walkers, possibly his children, hear banging on the door, Palmer then yells them to "hold their horses" and "Papa will be right there". He explains to Andre how to hold a gun and points it at Mike's head (with Mike aiming the gun point blank in the head) and firing it. Step Mother TBA Everything Dies During when he is searching for keys to drive Mike Palmer's truck. He sees Mike's corpse half-eaten and turns around and sees Palmer's undead children. Death After the death of Mike Palmer, Andrew decides to look for his keys. As he is searching, he sees Mike's body half-eaten and then turns around to see Mike's undead children. The screen is turned to black and he is killed by Mike's children. Relationships TBA Appearances Killed Victims * Max - Out of Mercy; Assuming that a dog can be turned into a zombie * Mike Palmer - Out of Mercy